Enough hope for us all
by Shadowrisen
Summary: Oneshot: Everyones in doubt on going home but One, But hearing Daley rethink makes her realise its hopeless, But someone is giving her hope for them all, New couple, JacksonxTaylor,


Taylor was doing her usuall tanning in the sun, not having any work, Doing whatever she pleases, It was a normal down for the F2D, so she didn't complain much, She sat back and rubbed sun tan lotion on her arms and her body, And shut her eyes, She imagined herself back home getting a manacure, she thought it would be a dream come true going back home, Everyone pretty much was in doubt, No hope left for the group,

She heard the sand moving from behind her but didn't turn around, and stayed laid back,

"Taylor I need you too help Daley with something," Jackson ordered, Taylor took off her sun glasses, "Look, I'm off today, so please leave me be," She said waving her fingers, Jackson bent down and pulled her glasses off,

"Hey!" She yelled,  
"Help her now.," He said and got up, Taylor did a loud moan and ran back to the camp, she threw her shorts and tank top on,

"What do you want that could interrupt my tanning?" She asked roughly,

"I need you to hold up this side of the bamboo so I can tie the ends together, we're making a wall to cover our tents so the tents wont fall over night.." She sighed, Taylor rolled her eyes and held the tent up,

"Why do you even care? We're gonna get rescued anyway,"

"Well just incase...I'm going with my ideas, Who knows," Taylor cocked an eye brow,

"W-Wait, you don't believe well get out of here?" She asked feeling her arms lower on the wall, Daley shrugged, "If only I knew how to seee the futur, I would have more hope," She said, Taylor looked to the ground surprised, She knew everyone in the group would give up sooner or later, but Daley? She was a strong believer,

"Daley, Do you think there's any hope of going home?" She asked more seriouse,

"Well maybe, but seeing how the storm whipped everything out who knows, we could be here for...a year," She said, Hearing that made Taylor loose control of the wall and calapsed on the ground into peices,

"Taylor!" She screamed, she pulled it back up, Only she dragged it in front of the plane. Taylor stood there paralized,

She decided to jump in the tent and laid there, she thought a while about what Daley said, could she be right? she heard the tent open. Jackson sat there in front of her,

"Hey, Daley told me you dropped her wall and brok-" He was stopped by Taylor hugging him and crying into his chest,

"When are we going home.." She whinned, Jackson felt awkward and uncomfortable, but pat her on the back, "Um..If we all work together, we could make it out alive," He said, And pulled her away, Jackson caught himself looking into Taylors eyes,

"Um..Taylor, What made you think this?" He asked,

"Everyone here is in doubt about going home..we're never going back, aren't we." She admitted. And looked at her sleeping bag,

Jackson did a low huff/sigh. And looked at her seriously,

"You'll just have to make enough hope for us all..." He said smiling, And walked out of the tent. Taylor looked confused, and parolized, She knew who she was talking too, she just didn't know it would go so well, but she knew she could talk to Jackson about anything, He was someone who could understand anyone, after what he's been threw, she sighed and sat back on his sleeping bag, The thoughts of Daley and Jackson went threw her head,.

_Enough hope..Can I do that?_

**A few hours,**

_Taylor spent the last three hours sleeping in her tent, she got up and rubbed her eyes, And walked out of the tent._

"Hey Taylor, we got some coconuts and clams, you want some?" Melissa asked, Handing her some, Taylor took the Bananna and walked to the beach commentless,

She sat in the sand with her feet buried in it. and looked to the water and the direction of which she came. She heard someone walk up to her and heard the sand move, she didn't bother turning around. Jackson appeared next to her,

"You alright?" He asked looking at her, Taylor didn't answer.

"Hey um, Do you want me to open that for you?" He asked, Taylor threw the coconut at him, Jackson yallped and rubbed his forhead,

"What was that for?" He asked confused,

Taylor could feel tears in her eyes. "I just want to go home..I'm tired of coconuts.." She said crying in her lap, Jackson felt sorry for her, But for himself and everyone else too for being on the island, He rapped his arm around her careingly,

"It will be alright, we just work together, we can make it threw anything...we made it threw the storm didn't we?" He asked smiling,

Taylor nodded,

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, Jackson gave her a humerous look, "Well Taylor im not a bad guy...just someone who you..need to have an understanding..with.." He was cut off by her smiling at him. Jackson felt himself smile at her, She elbowed him, he elbowed her, She laughed, he laughed, Something was going on here...

"Maybe I-I should go help..Daley.." She sighed,

"You think you can do it?" He asked,

"Hope so.." She teased, And walked up to the shore, Jackson watched her head towards Daley, Jackson could tell something was going on with her, Something good...

**F I N**


End file.
